Large volumes of data may be stored in a multi-tier environment and a service level agreement (SLA) may require that the data be highly available or have a high level of performance. For example, the data may be stored within a tier of the multi-tier environment that has a high level of performance based on data criticality. However, traditional data storage management technologies may simply statically store the data in the specified tier even though the cost to store the data in this tier may be high, the performance of disks within this tier may vary over time causing problems with availability of the data, and the criticality of the data stored in this tier may vary over time. Further, data may be stored in a high expensive tier without measuring actual performance of the tier in traditional data storage management techniques.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional data storage management technologies.